Que eso no sean tripas
by The Girl Without Name
Summary: Haymitch aguantándose las tripas, no hizo mucho más ¡Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins! Este fic está dedicado a Sorcieres de la Neige, por el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2013 del foro Hasta el final de la pradera.


Húmedo, empalagoso, farragoso.

Cálido, viscoso y mefistofélico.

Así describo esa maravillosa sensación,

De sentir tus vísceras precipitándose al suelo.

Yo nunca había sido de rimas, lo prometo. Ni siquiera prestaba atención en la escuela, aunque en caso contrario tampoco habría ayudado mis capacidades poéticas.

Quizás toda esa sensiblería era causada por la pérdida de sangre. Quizás la ponzoña del capitolio estaba afectando mi razonamiento, estaba en todas partes. Todas.

Aunque lo más probable es que, lejos de ser obra del capitolio (o no tan lejos), mis recientemente adquiridas habilidades líricas estuvieran relacionadas con la colisión de cierta hacha con cierto vientre.

Vientre, que palabra más fea. Casi tan fea como remolacha.

El caso es que yo pensaba que debería estar en mi casa, viendo los juegos. Debería estar viendo a algún tributo del distrito uno persiguiendo a su propio hermano por la arena. Al ver los rostros de esos críos me sentiría seguro en mis cuatro paredes, con mi familia y con mi novia Mara. Estaría gritando como el que más, impaciente y resentido, deseando que terminara ya ese espectáculo para irme a dormir, o a cazar, o simplemente irme a la porra.

En vez de eso estaba allí, en la pantallita, preguntándome si mi familia me estaría viendo. Probablemente sí.

Mamá y papá estaban preocupados, eso seguro. Apuesto lo que sea que contemplaron mis heridas, sopesaron mi contrincante y a continuación me tacharon de su testamento con un trazo largo y firme. Largo fijo, teniendo en cuenta que mi nombre tenía más letras que el mismísimo abecedario.

A, Be, Ce, De, E, Efe, Ge, Hache…

Hache de hacha, que coincidencias tiene la vida.

A la mía le quedaba poco, pensé. No es que hubiera sido muy plena.

No tenía muchas cosas que recordar, solo un par de memorias que me llevaría al depósito:

La sonrisa de Mara.

Mis hermanos comiendo una hogaza de pan proveniente de mis teselas.

El bombo de los juegos, rellenado con 70 papeletas con mi nombre escrito pulidamente, no vaya a ser que hubiera confusiones.

La quietud de los bosques.

La serenidad de mi padre.

Los llantos de mi madre.

En todo esto y en muchas cosas más pensé mientras la mala pécora alzaba el hacha de nuevo.

Era guapa, pero le faltaba un ojo. Parecía inteligente, pero le faltaba un ojo. Creí que si apartaba ese brazo, sí, pude verle un pecho, era bonito. Firme, redondo y de un color lechoso. Era bonita.

Pero le faltaba un ojo, y el saber que yo era el culpable me daba ahorcadas.

¿Qué pasaría si ahora nos diera por disfrutar una tanda de sexo desenfrenado y nauseabundo? Medité, completamente alucinado por las cosas que se le ocurrían a uno al borde del colapso.

¿Cerrarían la emisión? ¿Comentarían la largada de mi pene? ¿Se me caería el hígado por el camino? ¿Conseguiría no vomitarle encima por suficiente tiempo? ¿Mandarían una bandada de flamencos asesinos?

Pensar en pájaros me hacía pensar en Maysilee.

Ya en la beta, los pájaros me recordaban a Maysilee. Amarillos, ostentosos y sobretodo difíciles de cazar. Recordaba que era la hija del alcalde, y recordaba que estaba rellenita. Recordaba que no tenía apenas papeletas, pero también recordaba su rostro desafiante a la hora de subir las escaleras.

Recordaba a su hermana, desecha mucho antes de que su gemela pusiera los pies en la tarima. Recordaba sus ojos azules y rojos, tan brillantes que juraría que solo eran gotas de agua. Recordaba su padre, contrariado y prácticamente incapaz de mantener la compostura.

Vaya familia más sentimental.

En contraposición a esa dramática despedida, mi prole había sido mucho menos pasional. Me habían abrazado, me habían deseado suerte y adiós muy buenas.

Mi novia, mi querida Mara, no parecía muy afectada. Siempre había sido de las que llevaban la procesión por dentro.

Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, ¿Qué coño era una procesión? ¿Y porqué no debería llevarse por dentro? El caso es que jodía bien, ¿y quién se atrevería a decir que no a eso?

Era follarme a mí o al jefe de los agentes de la paz, y teniendo en cuenta que yo no le pagaba absolutamente nada diría que le gustaba mucho, mucho muchísimo.

A decir verdad (y creí que era hora de decir verdades, estando a punto de morir, pero ya que tenía un nudo considerable en la tráquea me propuse simplemente pensar verdades), yo quería a Mara de la forma que alguien puede llegar a tenerle estima a su perro. De la forma que veneras un bocado de comida antes de zampártelo. No era un amor puro, amistoso y cordial. El nuestro era un amor sucio, escandaloso y legendario.

Iba a echar de menos esa guarrilla.

La pérdida de sangre, todos esos pensamientos eran ocasionados por la pérdida de sangre y nada más. Yo no era un misógino.

Alzó el hacha con una maestría inigualable, casi majestuosamente. El

"pu-pum, pu-pum" que mis vísceras entonaban me estaba poniendo nervioso, todavía más nervioso si cabe.

Al fin de cuentas no todos los días podía disfrutar de tal espectáculo.

De golpe las piernas me fallaron, incapaces de soportar el peso de mi famélico torso y extremidades superiores. Ten extremidades inferiores para esto.

Caí boca arriba, y aunque escrito parezca que todo esto había acontecido en un período de tiempo prolongado, creo recordar que todo sucedió en unos pocos segundos.

Pude ver el hacha volando por encima de mi cabeza, una visión casi celestial.

Y ahí se me cruzaron los cables.

Lo único que podía sentir eran convulsiones, fuertes e imparables. Parecía un pez fuera del agua, y si me hubiera visto a mi mismo desde fuera probablemente me estaría riendo, o quizás llorando.

Por mucho que todo esto me estuviera pasando a mí, y por mucho que estuviera asustado, no lloré. Quería morir con una sonrisa perturbadora en el rostro, burlarme del capitolio.

Escuché un grito, pero como estaba seguro que estaba perdiendo la cabeza no le dí importancia.

Sonreí, ampliamente, enseñando los dientes. Abrí los ojos y alcé las mejillas. Si hubiera podido, habría soltado un par de carcajadas.

Sonó un ruido, pero no seco. Era un ruido húmedo, como el que haces cuando muerdes algo muy jugoso.

Y luego unas trompetas.

Fantástico. Para papara parara.

* * *

¿Breve pero intenso no? ¡O eso espero! Esta maravillosa alucinación viene a cuento del amigo invisible del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera" para una gran escritora la cual siempre me sorprende, Sorcieres de la Neige ¡Espero que lo disfrutes y sea de tu agrado!


End file.
